Promises
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Ruffy/Sanji e Ruffy/Zoro. OOC. Yaoi. É uma história curta sobre coisas que nunca vão acontecer no manga.


Promessas

**Promessas**

**Autora: Lilith Lefey**

Será que só eu percebo como cada vez que Sanji faz algum estardalhaço às voltas de Nami e Nico Robin passa um segundo de tristeza no semblante do nosso capitão, antes de ele sair correndo, gritando, para fazer alguma coisa realmente estúpida ao lado de Usopp e Choper?

Depois me perguntam por que eu odeio esse maldito cozinheiro!

Ruffy realmente disfarça bem o ciúme que ele sente por Sanji, sei que só percebo porque eu vivo para olhar por ele. Se apenas eu vivesse minha vida como qualquer imediato deveria, provavelmente não teria notado o sentimento crescente que o capitão nutre por aquele cozinheiro.

E provavelmente seria mais feliz.

Ou não. Sou feliz amando esse moleque tonto. Só não gosto muito do fato dele não me amar de volta. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso, vou continuar treinando, me tornar o maior espadachim do mundo e ser um companheiro digno do Rei dos Piratas. É a única coisa que eu posso fazer pelo meu amado capitão.

Matar o cozinheiro, consolar Ruffy e ficar com ele no final da história parece uma boa opção também.

Talvez um dia eu faça isso.

E então Sanji traz um refresco para Ruffy no meio do dia e o sorriso do moleque é suficiente para me dizer que eu nunca teria coragem de levantar minhas espadas contra Sanji. Simplesmente por o infeliz é importante para Ruffy.

Eu preciso dormir. Sério.

- Ei! Você está bem? – eu posso escutar a voz de Nami quebrando com dificuldade a barreira criada pela dor em seu corpo e com dificuldade igual eu tento levantar-me.

Mais uma vez nós percebemos que os Shiribukai não são brincadeira. Não é a toa que são chamados Deuses. Como também não é a toa que Ruffy tem tanta certeza que se tornará o Rei dos Piratas. Mais um dos famosos Shiribukai derrotado pelas mãos não tão famosas de Ruffy, chapéu de palha.

- Você consegue se levantar?

- Seu eu não pudesse, você teria forças para me ajudar? – eu respondo quase sorrindo. Lutar faz meu animo melhorar drasticamente.

- Só estou tentando ser educada aqui, tá bom? Levanta e vamos procurar os outros. – ela não está tão irritada quanto ela quer parecer estar. Lutar pode não fazer dela uma garota feliz, mas sobreviver a faz.

Andando com dificuldade, nós dois chegamos até onde Ruffy socou a cara daquele piratinha metido a besta. O resto está lá também, chegaram antes de nós e o capitão está estirado no chão, dormindo provavelmente.

- Sr. Espadachim, você poderia lever o capitão para o navio?

Se eu não pudesse, algum de vocês teria forças para levá-lo? Mas não vale a penas discutir, quanto mais cedo eu chegar ao navio, mais cedo eu posso dormir.

Eu levanto Ruffy como se ele fosse um saco de batata. Ninguém realmente esperava que eu o levasse como se fosse uma noiva ou algo assim, não é? Não vou fazer papelão e agir como um adolescente apaixonado.

O que é exatamente o que eu sou, mas eu não vou mostrar isso pra todo mundo. Não vou agir como Sanji! Aquele miserável que provavelmente ainda está no navio, preparando alguma coisa para Nami e Nico Robin comerem.

- Sanji... – é a nome que chega ao meu ouvido pelo sussurro do meu capitão.

- Ele está no navio. – suavemente eu o respondo. Apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco, é normal ele estar preocupado com aquele que ele ama, é normal ele querer saber primeiro como ele se encontra, depois se preocupar com o resto da tripulação.

- Não... – a palavra sai acompanhada de um pouco de sangue.

- O que?

Ele se debate um pouco e eu o coloco no chão. Ele está muito fraco para ficar de pé, então eu o mantenho, segurando seus ombros.

- Ele não ficou lá. – seus olhos me contaram o que as palavras não conseguiam. Sanji está lutando em algum lugar.

- Onde? – eu pergunto um pouco desesperado. Sanji não era para estar lutando. Chopper disse para ele ficar no navio! Ele não podia lutar com aquele ferimento aberto!!

- Lá – levantando o braço lentamente e com dificuldade ele aponta uma elevação ao norte.

É tudo que eu preciso para deixa-lo com Nico Robin e ir atrás daquele maldito cozinheiro. Ela me pergunta para onde estou indo, não tenho tempo de responder. Enquanto me afasto posso escutar a voz fraca de Ruffy respondendo, deixe-o ir.

Se eu pudesse, correria. Mas não posso. Nem deveria estar andando, eu deveria estar dormindo! Eu vou matar Sanji quando colocar os olhos neles!

E então eu coloco.

Eu vejo um Sanji moribundo.

Ele está lá, ajoelhado, olhando para o céu. Seus braços soltos, suas mãos encostam-se no chão. E seus dedos, ensangüentados, arruinado.

A parte mais importante do corpo de Sanji está mutilada.

Ajoelho-me ao seu lado. Coloco a mão em seu ombro e encosto o rosto em seu rosto.

- É assim? Você vai morrer aqui sem ver o All Blue? – sem se tornar o maior cozinheiro dos mares? Mas não ouso adicionar essa parte. Ele nunca mais cozinhará com essas mãos.

- O que você faria se você falhasse? – sua voz é muito clara para ser de alguém que está morrendo.

- Morreria.

- Então não me pergunte coisas idiotas seu espadachim estúpido.

O silêncio encheu o dia, enquanto o sol se afundava no oceano. Lá, ao nosso lado estava sendo apresentado o por do sol mais lindo que nós já tínhamos visto.

- Você não pode deixá-lo.

Ele não pode viver sem você.

- Ele achará outro cozinheiro.

Ele não quer viver sem você.

- Mas não achará outro para amar.

Não ouve resposta. O céu começou a escurecer e eu comecei a rezar para que ele se levantasse e fosse comigo encontrar Ruffy. Estava rezando para ver seu sorriso quando eu voltasse com Sanji.

- Ele tem você.

Ele não me quer.

- Ele não me quer.

Então ele encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu pude sentir seu cabelo em meu pescoço e o cheiro de cigarro que nunca o largava assaltou meu nariz mais forte do que o cheiro de sangue que estava no ar.

- Nesse caso, diga a ele que eu sinto muito. Nunca foi minha intenção fazê-lo chorar.

Depois disso nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. O corpo sem vida de Sanji estava pesado em meus braços, mas mais pesada estava a tristeza da morte de um amigo em minha alma.

Três dias para um mês. Três dias para fazer um mês que Sanji está morto. Três dias para fazer um mês que Ruffy desistiu da Grande Rota para caçar aquele que não apenas matou Sanji, mas também destruiu seu sonho quando destruiu suas mãos.

A cada dia que passa, Ruffy está mais distante do One Piece e eu mais longe de olhos de gavião. Todos nós estamos nos afastando dos nossos sonhos para vingar Sanji. Provavelmente Sanji não gostaria disso, mas é a única coisa que nós podemos fazer.

Ruffy viu Sanji lutando contra alguém da marinha, enquanto o próprio Ruffy lutava contra aquele Shiribukai. É atrás desse tal da marinha que nós estamos atrás, nós não sabemos seu nome, não sabemos como ele é. Só podemos confiar na memória de Ruffy dessa vez. Nós vamos até a base da Marinha para achar esse desgraçado, matá-lo e tentar sair de lá com vida.

Ou pelo menos é o plano da maioria de nós. Eu não acho que Ruffy sairá de lá vivo. Não acho que ele queria sair vivo. Mas eu quero que ele sobreviva, quero que ele ache o One Piece, se torne o Rei do Piratas. Quero que ele tenha seu sonho realizado. E quando nós entrarmos na base da marinha, eu farei de tudo para tirar Ruffy.

Dois dias para um mês e o destino mexeu suas peças e colocou nosso navio de frente ao navio da Marinha comandado por aquele que nós buscávamos. Muito melhor, invadir um navio da marinha não é suicídio, como invadir a base.

A batalha no navio inimigo não é uma coisa que merece ser descrita, não com os gemidos que podia ser ouvido por todo o navio dos soldados inocentes que se arrastavam e morriam um a um, não com o modo como Ruffy esmagou a cabeça do capitão inimigo até ele ficar irreconhecível, ou como ele continuou socando o corpo morto e desfigurado do seu adversário. Ou como nenhum de nós cinco fizemos nada para impedi-lo nessa atrocidade.

Também não merece ser descrito o modo como todos nós choramos em cima de um navio forrado de cadáveres quando descobrimos que matar aquele homem não aliviava em nada a falta que sentíamos de Sanji.

Com o tempo todos nós voltamos ao normal. A dor nunca morre, mas abranda. Com o tempo nós ousamos rir.

Com o tempo nós voltamos a perseguir nossos sonhos sem culpa por um de nós ter morrido no meio do caminho.

E com o tempo chegou minha chance.

Mas o destino que nos favoreceu em nossa vingança foi injusto comigo. Ele colocou Olhos de Gavião em meu caminho novamente muito cedo. Não estava pronto ainda.

Pela segunda vez na minha vida eu estava desesperado. A cena estava apenas se repetindo. Eu lutava de um lado enquanto um amigo meu lutava longe de mim.

Zoro tinha reencontrado o homem a quem ele procurava, mas era cedo demais, como era cedo demais para mim achar o One Piece. Eu não estava perto do One Piece, e Zoro não estava perto de se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. Eu não duvido que um dia ele será o melhor, mas ele é muito jovem.

Ele precisa de tempo.

O que é exatamente o que eu não tenho.

Eu tenho de terminar essa luta, correr para ajudar Zoro.

Eu não perderei alguém que eu amo pela segunda vez.

Eu estava muito fraco e perdi rápido demais. E finalmente compreendi o que Sanji sentiu quando falou.

Pois eu tinha acabado de falhar também.

Então fiquei deitado no chão, escutando o som dos passos de olhos de gavião se desvanecer.

O melhor espadachim o mundo estava indo embora.

Eu corri, eu estava cansado, ferido, sangrando, mas assim mesmo eu corri. Eu corri gastando todas as energias que eu tinha, e quando elas acabaram eu tirei mais do desespero.

E toda a minha pressa foi inútil.

Comecei a pisar no sangue de Zoro a metros dele. Nesse ponto não tinha mais necessidade de correr. Havia um mundo de sangue, e no meio dele um corpo pálido. Deitado lá, sem se mover, sem respirar.

Não entendo porque continuei a andar, não havia mais pressa, não havia mais desespero, mas continuei andando lentamente, como se todo aquele sangue fosse água prendendo meus movimentos. A cada passo parecia que eu arrastava comigo uma tonelada, e aquela estrada vermelha simplesmente não tinha fim.

Nunca cheguei perto do corpo. Em algum momento naquela caminha de kilometros, eu desisti. Não havia sentido em se aproximar, não havia sentido em se afastar.

Não havia sentido em mais nada.

Promises

Two hearts that shouldn't

Talk to each other become close

In a town much like a prison cell

People speak our names

On the streets in hushed tones

Oh the stories they'd tell

If anyone would listen

You come form a town where

People don't bother saying hello

Unless somebody's born or dies

And I came from a place where they

Drag your hopes through the mud

Because their own dreams are all dying

And when we walk down the street

The wind sang our names in rebel songs

The sounds of the night should make us anxious

But it's much too late when the fears is gone

I will meet you in the Next Life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in Heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise

There's so many fighting

To get past the Pearly Gates

But nobody ever wants do die or get saved

Their intentions aren't that good

And I can smell the asphalt

That's their personal road to hell being paved

And when we walk down the street

The wind sang our names in rebel songs

The sounds of the night should make us anxious

But it's much too late when the fears is gone

I will meet you in the Next Life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in Heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise

I will meet you in the Next Life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in Heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise

Ps: eu sei que o titulo da fic não tem nada a ver com o seu conteúdo, mas é o nome da musica, e pra mim isso já basta. Não sou boa em titulo.

Personagem OOC, e eles não me pertencem. One Piece é uma obra do Oda... etc... etc... etc... blá blá blá


End file.
